I'm Sorry I Never Told You
by Tu Amor
Summary: TK died in a horrible accident, leaving Kari heartbroken. She hasn't confessed to him yet. She sings a song at the funeral. Takari.


*******I DO NOT own Digimon or the songs that are on here.*******

_This is my first story. Please tell me what you think of it. Thanks and enjoy the story._

**I'm sorry I never told you.**

Kari Kamyia sat on her couch with disbelieving eyes. She had just gotten a call from Matt. He said TK was died. He died because of a car accident. He had requested that she sing at the funeral and told her to get a song ready. She knew the perfect song to sing. She sat down and cried. TK was her best friend that she never told how she felt about him. Truth is, she loved him with every ounce of her heart. This just made her feel worse. The funeral was tomorrow. She looked at the clock. It was 9:00. The funeral was at 10 tomorrow morning. She decided to go to bed. If she doesn't go now, she might just stay up all night crying.

The next morning she got up. She remembered that the funeral was today. She got up and got dressed. She wore a little black dress with matching black heels. Her hair was up in a bun. She looked through the lyrics for her song quickly before she got in her Tahoe and drove off.

She arrived shortly and saw that everyone was there already. She walked up to everyone. There was Tai, Matt, Sora, Mimi, Izzy, Joe, Davis, Ken, Yolie, and Cody.

"Hey guys." They all looked at her with worried eyes.

"You ok sis?" Tai asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. It's just so tragic." Tears started to form in her eyes.

"Now now. It's going to be alright." Then we all walked into the church.

"Hey guys. My name is Matt Ishida. I'm TK's brother. Let's start off with a song written by Kari Kamyia. Come on stage Kari." Kari made her way up. She took the microphone from Matt.

"Hey guys. We're all gathered here today to send TK to a better place. He died so young. Now here's a song dedicated to TK written by me. Enjoy." Everyone clapped. A band came up behind her and music started playing. She grabbed the microphone and began to sing.

_If I die young bury me in satin._

_Lay me down on a bed of roses._

_Sink me in the river at dawn._

_Send me away with the words of a love song _

_Oh Oh Oh Oh._

She began walking on stage. Memories of TK began filling up her mind. The fair maiden kept walking and singing.

_Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother_

_She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh and_

_Life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no _

_ain't even grey, but she buries her baby_

_The sharp knife of a short life, well _

_I've had just enough time_

Tears began forming in her eyes. Her vision blurred, but she continued singing. Her memory went on to a time when TK and her walked on the beach.

_If I die young bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song _

_The sharp knife of a short life, well _

_I've had just enough time_

_And I'll be wearing white when I come into your kingdom_

_I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger_

_I've never known the loving of a man _

_But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand_

_There's a boy here in town says he'll love me forever_

_Who would have thought forever could be severed by_

_The sharp knife of a short life, well _

_I've had just enough time_

_So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls_

_What I never did is done_

_A penny for my thoughts, oh no I'll sell them for a dollar _

_They're worth so much more after I'm a goner_

_And maybe then you'll hear the words I've been singing_

_Funny when you're dead how people start listening_

_If I die young bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song _

_Oh Oh _

_The ballad of a dove _

_Go with peace and love_

_Gather up your tears; keep them in your pocket_

_Save them for a time when you're really gonna need them oh_

_The sharp knife of a short life, well _

_I've had just enough time_

_So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls_

The tears she held in, dropped one at a time. She bowed and tears dripped on. The music stopped and everyone applauded. The funeral went on. Everyone said memories of their fellow Hope Bearer.

"TK and I were close. I thought of his as a brother. He was my sister's best friend. When I heard this I immediately broke down, but I know you're in a better place now. Next time I see you, I'm going to beat your butt in basketball! Rest in peace TK. We love you." Tai finished his speech and gave the mic to Matt.

"Man where should I start. TK and I are brothers. Having his presence was a breather when I come home. Now who am I going to have to cheer me up and have random fights with? Who am I going to talk to about problems with girls and my career? All I want to say is thank you TK. Thank you for being there for me. I'll meet you on the other side bro." Tears rolled down his cheeks as he passes the mic to Sora.

"TK, I want you to know that everything will be alright. I don't want you worrying about your brother. He'll be alright. We'll take good care of him. As for you, take care of yourself too. I don't want to see you next time covered with bruises," she laughed slightly. So did the crowd, "Thanks for being here to show me what love truly is. Thank you for getting Tai and I together. Thank you for everything Kiddo." She walked over. Mimi came in after.

"Hey kid. While we were on our adventure, you showed me more than I can even comprehend. Giving you the Crest of Hope was correct. You always had hope no matter how bad the situation was. Sometimes I wish I was as brave as you. Thank you TK. Rest in peace kid." Mimi immediately broke down after she got off stage. Sora went and comforted her. Next was Izzy.

"TK, you were a smart kid. I wish we would have hung out more. I really don't know what to say man. A world without you is boring! I miss watching you play basketball. When the ball goes in, the smile on her face was so relieving to see. I hope to see that smile next time I see you." Joe took the mic from Izzy.

"Do you remember the time when I almost drowned? Thanks for screaming my name and keeping me alive. I promised your mother to protect you, but I've broken that promise the moment you went on. I apologize to your mother. I'm sorry Ms. Takaishi. TK, I wish I could have saved you kid." Next was Davis.

"Hey TK. Wow. I actually got your name right this time. Anyways, thanks dude. Thanks for believing in me and making my Crest of Friendship shine. You're one of my best friends. Yes, maybe I did hate you, but that was because I knew how much you cared for Kari and vice versa. Don't worry bro; I'll take great care of her. Say hi to god for me." Davis looked up before getting off stage. Ken walked up.

"The times when I was king of the Digital World really helped me open my eyes of how precious life can be. When TK and I had a fight while I was king, it really knocked some sense into me. You helped me break out of the trance, TK. Thanks for letting me see hope. I wish I could give you a hug right now, but I can't. Rest in peace TK." He handed the mic to Yolie.

"TK? You know the first day we met? At the elevator? Well I was glad I got on that elevator or else I would miss the chance of ever meeting a good friend like you. You always made sure no one gave up. Saying there's always hope. I hope we see each other soon." Cody came up.

"As a DNA Digivolve partner, I should have a lot to say. Sadly, I don't have much. I had everything laid out of what to say, but when I entered this church, my mind just cleared. The first time we DNA Digivolved, I was questioning myself if I was really your partner. You had hope, while I didn't. Then it hit me, you were paired with me because you gave me the strength to hope. Thank you TK. You'll always be in our hearts." He walked off stage. Next was Kari. She walked up shaking uncontrollably.

"It's not funny TK. You can come out now. This is supposed to be the time when you jump out and say 'Fooled you!' This joke isn't funny TK," she stopped. Tears streamed down her face. She quickly wiped them away, "They always said that without hope, light dims. I need you here TK. My light isn't as bright now. You know I sat and thought about everything. The memories of us. We were eight when we first met, now look at us. We're 20 years old now. Those 12 years just flew by! Remember when you said you'd be there for me when Tai wasn't? Where are you now? I need you!" she looked around, "Matt, if you don't mind, can I sing another song for TK?" she saw that Matt nodded his head. "Well then ladies and gentlemen, this is a song written by me dedicating it to TK. Enjoy." Music played and Kari took the microphone and sat down on the stool.

_Sha-la-la-la-la, sha-la-la-la-la_

_You used to call me your angel_

_Said I was sent straight down from heaven_

_You'd hold me close in your arms_

_I loved the way you felt so strong_

_I never wanted you to leave_

_I wanted you to stay here holding me_

_I miss you_

_I miss your smile_

_And I still shed a tear_

_Every once in a while_

_And even though it's different now_

_You're still here somehow_

_My heart won't let you go_

_And I need you to know_

_I miss you, sha la la la la_

_I miss you_

_You used to call me your dreamer_

_And now I'm living out my dream_

_Oh how I wish you could see_

_Everything that's happening for me_

_I'm thinking back on the past_

_It's true that time is flying by too fast_

_I miss you_

_I miss your smile_

_And I still shed a tear_

_Every once in a while_

_And even though it's different now_

_You're still here somehow_

_My heart won't let you go_

_And I need you to know_

_I miss you, sha la la la la_

_I miss you_

_I know you're in a better place, yeah_

_But I wish that I could see your face, oh_

_I know you're where you need to be_

_Even though it's not here with me_

_I miss you_

_I miss your smile_

_And I still shed a tear_

_Every once in a while_

_And even though it's different now_

_You're still here somehow_

_My heart won't let you go_

_And I need you to know_

_I miss you, sha la la la la_

_I miss you_

_I miss you_

_I miss your smile_

_And I still shed a tear_

_Every once in a while_

_And even though it's different now_

_You're still here somehow_

_My heart won't let you go_

_And I need you to know_

_I miss you, sha la la la la_

_I miss you_

_(I miss you)_

Everyone clapped and cried as Kari finished the song. Her eyes were beat red from crying so much. After that everyone went home. Kari left and drove her car to the beach. The beach was where Kari and TK used to go every time something was on their minds. Tears streamed down her face and she walked with her heels in her hand. She knew he was gone, but the fact of it hurt the most.

"I'm sorry I never got the chance to say I love you." She said quietly as tears rolled down. She kept walking. She sat on the beach and watched the sun set. When it got dark, she climbed into her car and drove home. Then a star sparkled when she drove away. That star was TK.

THE END

_So how was it? Did you like it? Constructive criticism is always welcome._

_Please review! _

_**Tu Amor 3**_


End file.
